


Stab Wound

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Jim Moriarty, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Stab Wound, Stabbing, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: "Jim was half sitting against the wall, half laying on the ground in a dirty alley, clutching his side when Sherlock found him."Sherlock finds Jim hurt and takes care of him.





	Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed. Part of Whumptober and the prompt was stab wounds. Read and Review if you'd like.

Jim was half sitting against the wall, half laying on the ground in a dirty alley, clutching his side when Sherlock found him.

He had been out working when the fight had broke out. Normally Jim Moriarty wouldn’t dare be in the middle of such thing but this wasn’t exactly something that was planned, more of an ambush really. 

It was a long, relatively speaking, fight that had left many of his and the other sides men dead or kidnapped and Jim was left where he was to bleed out and die. 

Luckily for him he was prepared, always having an extra phone on him, not just the one they took. Once it was safe and he could manage, he pulled the phone out and sent a text to the only person he deemed trustable with something this big. Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock had been surprised at first, thinking the text might have been some sort of code, though it doesn’t take him long to realize that, no. This was exactly what the text was supposed to mean and just like that, he was out the door and going to the location Jim had sent him with the text. 

As quickly as possible, he jumps in a cab and tell them the location, texting Jim again though he doesn’t get any responses, this doesn’t stop him from continuing to send them, just on the off chance that the other is reading them at least.  
When the long ride finally comes to an end he pays the driver, possibly more than he needed, he never cared to learn the prices, he runs down one of the alleys and sees Jim on the ground, blood around him. 

Carefully, he helps the man up, wrapping an arm around him. From there the started walking, Sherlock knowing there were no cabs that would take them, for some reason it’s looked down upon to try to get in a cab covered in blood, that was one he never figured out so to the underground it was. Public transportation, his enemy. Wait…

“Do you not have cars that you can have come and pick us up?” Sherlock asks, looking down to the other man, suddenly remembering. It has been a stressful half hour after all and it was still going. 

“Down the alley and to the left, one’s already waiting.” Jim replies, voice weak and rough, at this point it was struggling to even stay conscious, let alone think properly, that was draining in itself. 

Nevertheless, Sherlock manages to find the car and, with a little trouble, gets Jim sorted, leaning against the door as Sherlock gets in on the other side and tells the driver to go to his address. Normally he would say the hospital but already he knew that that wouldn’t work well as Jim was already on the run and taking him to a hospital or doctor would be like turning him in and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

They get to Baker Street and Sherlock helps Jim inside and, very slowly, they make their way up the stairs. 

Once in the flat, after only stooping twice for a break, Sherlock lays Jim on the sofa and kisses his forehead. “I will be right back, just going to get a first aid kit.” He tells him, leaving a quick kiss to his cheek before walking away. 

He comes back soon with the kit, a bottle of water and a wet cloth for cleaning the wound. He only hopes he knows how to stitch him up.

Sitting on the coffee table, Sherlock he looks up at Jim and reaches him the water and pain pills so this hopefully won’t hurt as much.

Next, Sherlock opens the kit and carefully, cuts away the expensive shirt, both cringing but knowing there was no saving it now, already cut and covered in blood.   
Once the shirt is out of the way Sherlock begins cleaning with the cloth, being careful but making sure to do a good job. It wouldn’t do for Jim to get an infection from this. The antiseptic also being used to clean more thoroughly. 

After this it’s on to the stitching. He pulls out the thread and needle and readies himself before looking to Jim, once again, “Ready? This might hurt a little.” He warns, only starting when the other man give him the go ahead to start.

He works quickly, but carefully so as to not mess up, knowing they both wanted this part over with. With each pierce of the skin was another wince, the feeling of the needle going through each layer being felt by each man.

While the pain meds Sherlock gave him certainty helped Jim some it wasn’t enough by far. He was in pain, of course he was, having the stab wound stabbed many more times. He wanted to scream out but knew better so he stuck to biting his lip instead. It didn’t take long before the taste of blood was filling his mouth.

Seven stitches later Sherlock was done and cleaning off the tools he had used, packing them up nicely before getting out a bandage to cover the stitches and protect the cut from further injury, knowing Jim by now and knowing all the protection he hand on had that could use would need to be used. The man was always pushing it.

Once everything was settled away Sherlock carefully picks up Jim and carries him back to their bedroom, despite the weak protests. He knew Jim wouldn’t be able to get there himself. “Okay, more pain meds and to bed with you I think. You need rest and so do I after having to deal with you.” He says, daring to be a little playful.

Jim just smirks lazily up at Sherlock, his eyes already closed, “You always need rest after dealing with me, Sher.” 

Laughing, Sherlock rolls his eyes, “And I love every minute of it James. So you better stay alive to annoy me some more.”


End file.
